


I'll Always Be On Your Team

by Rasiaa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cookies, F/M, Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 04:18:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16422263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rasiaa/pseuds/Rasiaa
Summary: Lily came home crying. James knows better than to bother her; she'll just fight him. But he's not going to let her fight these demons alone. Sometimes the little things make the biggest difference.





	I'll Always Be On Your Team

**Author's Note:**

> for GeekySheepy.  
> James/Lily, romance, radio  
> Though I reference a bunch of Beatles' songs, this was written and inspired by Noah Cyrus' Team, feat. MAX. I suggest you listen to it while reading this for the full impact  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YilAzRVHnko

Lily came home crying.

This was the fifth time this week. It was only Tuesday. James had long since given up trying to comfort her; she only tried to fight him when she was upset and then they were both mad.

She would come to him in her own time.

He stood from the couch and tossed the Prophet aside. It wasn't anything new, anyway; just a new set of names added to an ever-growing list of deaths. Probably for the best that he stop looking.

"Hey, you," he said, smiling at his son. Harry stared at him with vague interest as he walked over, lifting him from the play pen. "Let's go do something for your Mum, yeah?"

Settling the baby on his hip, he headed into the kitchen and turned on the oven to pre-heat. Flicking his wand, the radio turned on. It was set to the talk station, where the wizarding world kept everyone up to date. He grimaced and, with another flick, he turned the station to the Beatles. As _Come Together_ filled the kitchen, he settled Harry in the highchair, then moved to start taking things from the cabinets.

Lily came downstairs when he pulled the second batch of cookies from the oven. He slid them onto the stovetop and walked over, tossing the oven mitts onto the table as he did. "My Lily," he muttered, pulling her into his arms. He felt her take a deep breath, the movement shaky. "What happened?" he asked, running his fingers through the end of her auburn hair.

"Six deaths," she breathed. "I couldn't save them." Her voice was choked with more tears. She clung tighter and he felt her nails digging into his shoulder blades. He gripped her tighter in turn and kissed her head.

"We can't save everyone, love," he said quietly. "Much as I wish we could. At least they don't have to live in fear anymore."

"It's not fair," she said. "God, it's just not fair."

"Life never is," he agreed. "Try not to beat yourself up too bad, Lils. Harry's been looking for you. I made cookies."

"Are they burned?" she asked, untangling herself from him. She moved to Harry, who laughed when he saw her, reaching out. "My darling," she said, picking him up and kissing his cheeks.

"Some of them," James said. "But not too bad. I'm getting better at this whole Muggle cooking thing."

With Harry's fingers wrinkling her dress, she inspected the cookies. "So you are," she said, a small smile on your face. She picked one up and managed to pull it apart with some awkward movements. The chocolate dripped to the floor and smeared her fingers. She laughed slightly and pressed her finger to Harry's mouth. "You wanna try?" she asked, holding the two pieces in her other hand.

Harry's face was priceless. Chocolate was a New Thing and his eyes were wide. Lily's smile brightened as she snickered at him. James found himself wondering where their camera was. He hasn't seen it in a while.

The Beatles' _Drive My Car_ faded and _Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds_ took its place. Lily seemed to take notice of the music because she flashed him a smile and began to hum, twirling around the kitchen slowly, keeping her eyes locked on Harry, who was laughing.

_While My Guitar Gently Weeps_ was next and Lily put Harry back in the chair so she could pull James into her impromptu dance. He smiled down at her. Even with red-rimmed eyes and tangled hair and smudged make-up, she was the most gorgeous thing he'd ever seen.

"I love you."


End file.
